Pump It Up Prime
Pump It Up Prime (also known as 2015 Prime) is a dance simulation arcade game developed by Korean coin operated machine developer Andamiro. It is the 25th iteration and 14th international release in the Pump It Up series, and the sequel to Pump It Up Fiesta 2, ending its Fiesta line. The game was announced in October 8, 2014, which the first official teaser introduces returning original artists MAX, Doin, SHK and Yahpp, including new artists M2U, Warak, Paul Bazooka, and more. Pump It Up Prime is the first official Pump It Up version released in Japan. It was released December 24, 2014 for International and June 24, 2015 in Japan. Release Information Release Dates: * International: December 24, 2014 * Japan: June 24, 2015 General Information / Changes * First Pump It Up series to support HD 720p Resolution, resulting in a more crisper graphics and a widescreen support * First Pump It Up series to have a network support, allowing players to save their scores online and automatic game updates from the Andamiro servers. * Introduced a new mode: Rank Mode, which can only be used if the player is logged in. Rank mode forces the player to play on VJ (Very Hard Judgement), and the ability to change mods apart from noteskins are disabled. * New missions, which are updated every month * Skill Up Zone is removed * As of Pump It Up Prime v1.06, DP?? / Routine charts are now shown in xof persons required instead of DP?? * As of Pump It Up Prime v1.06, new channels are added for each step level, including Co-Op (routine) stepchart channel Staff Information Project Management: MACNOM Producer: NEONEWS, Dowon Shin Programming: Youngim Nam, Johndoe Kim, Kyle, Greg Cotton, rOX Graphic Design: Donghun Kim, YSJ, Hyeongkyun Kim, MiLa, ATTO, JesP, Lyrebird Ferdinant, Kuroi Chuocho Web Service: R. Seonghwan Choi Sound Engineer: MAX Step Design Manager: EXC Step Artists: ENVYtic, AYAPPING, CONRAD, HP, Windforce, Nimgo, MINAMI, Alac_ad* Full Song List TODO IDK New Songs Regular Songs * 1401. M2U - Nemesis * 1402. M2U - Katkoi * 1403. Warak - Latino Virus * 1405. Nato - Yog Sothoth * 1407. Memme - Chinese Restaurant * 1410. MAX - Requiem * 1413. Paul Bazooka - Meteorize * 1417. Doin - Leakage Voltage * 1419. SHK - Super Fantasy * 1421. Yahpp - Red Swan * 1426. DM Ashura- Allegro PIU Mosso * 1429. Matduke - Rock The House * 1436. CYO Style - Robot Battle * 1437. Crayon Pop - Bar Bar Bar * 1439. AOA - Elvis * 1441. CNBLUE - I'm Sorry * 1442. Kara - Pandora * 1444. Dal Shabet - Hate, Don't Hate! * 1445. Supreme Team - Supermagic * 1446. T-ara - Sugar Free * 1447. Block B - Her * 1448. Apink - NoNoNo * 1449. Outsider - Loner * 1450. Cherry Filter - Flying Duck * 1452. Epik High - One * 1457. SID-Sound - Cosmical Rhythm * 1459. Cranky - Matador * 1462. Synthwulf - Ragnarok * 1464. Vesuvia x REDSHIFT - Karyawisata Remixes * 14A0. BanYa & Warak - Beethoven Influenza Full Songs * 14C0. Crayon Pop - Bar Bar Bar Song Shortcut * 14E1. Nato - Yog-Sothoth Cut * 14E4. Matduke - Rock The House Cut v1.01 Update *1415. Gentle Stick - Hestia *1451. Norazo - Ineffective Boss Without Power *14C1 T-ARA - Sugar Free Song v1.02 Update *1438. VIXX - On and On *1463. D_AAN - Achluoias *14E6. MAX - PRIME Opening v1.03 Update *1454. SID-SOUND - Selfishness *1460. 3R2 - Milky Way Galaxy *14E3. SID-SOUND - Selfishness Cut v1.04 Update *1408. Memme - Avalanche *1440. Block B - Very Good *14A1. MAX & Memme - Avalanquiem Remix v1.05 Update *1411. MAX - U Got Me Crazy *1443. Shinhwa - Venus v1.06 Update *1425. MAX - Sugar Conspiracy Theory *1428. DM Ashura - Move That Body! (feat. Skizzo & Hanna) v1.07 Update *1402. M2U - Katkoi *1412. MAX - B2 *1424. SLAM - 1950 *1458. SID-SOUND - Dolly Kiss v1.08 Update *1406. Nato - Silhouette Effect *1427. DM Ashura - Annihilator Method v1.09 Update *1453. MAX & DOOM - The Revolution *1472. typeMARS - Stardust Overdrive *1481. Masayoshi Minoshima - Bad Apple!! feat. Nomico *1484. TatshMusicCircle - FOUR SEASONS OF LONELINESS ver β feat. Sariyajin *14C6. Masayoshi Minoshima - Bad Apple!! feat. Nomico Song *14C7. TatshMusicCircle - FOUR SEASONS OF LONELINESS ver β feat. Sariyajin Song v1.10 Update *1422. Yahpp - Hyacinth *1473. MAX - Reminiscence *1476. Bakusute Sotokanda Icchome - Yoropiku Pikuyoro! *1477. Sakuzyo - Imprinting *14E0. SHK - Super Fantasy Cut Quest Zone TODO Revived Songs * 101. BanYa - Ignition Starts * 102. BanYa - Hypnosis Category:Pump It Up Series